


Devil divine birth

by horus1251



Series: divine mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agony, Blood, Bound mates, Cosmic scales, Creation, Dimensional wars, Divine Sex, Divine mates, Divine order, F/F, F/M, Fluff, God Lucifer, Gore, Powerful Lucifer (Supernatural), Smut, War, ancient evils, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer weakened stumbles across a goddess and discovers power beyond anything now the prophecy begins and team free will deal with the consequences of their decisions as there only hope is Binding





	1. prologue

 

 

When God made Man they were made from himself but one didn't follow his command so he made another for Adam he made her out of man rib cage but in order to give life he gave her form unknowingly that he actually created something quite different  
Eve had spent her many lives as everything from an award-winning actress to a nurse in a mental hospital. Eve had lived lives filled with riches and fame but also lives of nothingness and sorrow. After a while, the having or the not having had lost all of its original meaning to me. Eve had spent her Eternity having to reinvent herself after so many years, to hide the fact that she never aged. she had passed herself off as her own daughter, her own granddaughter. she'd buried friends and a few lovers. Never letting anyone get too close for fear they would uncover her secrets.  
Everything changed for me on the day of her two thousandth birthday. That was when the gods started walking the earth when each died there power and souls became one with Eve. and from those deaths came the pagans weaker version of the gods. Millennia later god made the first hands of god and each time one is used the energy in the air leftover gathered and entered Eve. Centuries pass with every supernatural creature passing through her to there afterlife bits and pieces combining with her own. Eve thanks to the deaths gain abilities but with all that she grew lonely, she became looking for a mate because God made her as man wife.

  
Years later she meets a man who is like her an immortal cursed to walk the earth  
months later the Angels fell and more deaths when her husband becomes humans and aged rapidly Eve for the first time pray  
The angel offers to heal her husband in exchange for her vessel  
Eve says yes but because of her she is The angel becomes one with Eve  
Years later when the god and the darkness fight and those instances she absorb part of God gets absorb and the other part goes back to god but the part of the darkness goes somewhere unknown

  
That was when the problems started when the first time she ever felt the white-hot pains in Eve abdomen, the feeling that her body was about to burst at the seems. her breasts, usually on the small side, had swelled and started to ooze a white substance that felt warm as it rolled down Eve skin. Eve became aroused constantly, running off into restrooms and in back alleys to stroke self to completion. But touching herself only proved to make it worse. she didn’t know what was wrong with her or how to fix it.she had known for quite some time that she wasn’t human but she had no idea what. And now the other side of her finally reveal the alien and frightening part, had quickly taken over her life.  
On the third week of her mysterious ailments, the monsters began to come for me. Just a few demons at first, easily wished away by closing my eyes and imagining them as dust. But over time other creatures came, things so terrible and powerful that she found myself running to the furthest corners of the earth. If eve slept, they would come for me in dreams. If she killed one, another swiftly replaced it. And on and on until she found herself with few places left to hide.  
she clutched my jacket tighter about my sore breasts, nearly tripping over a box of garbage as she made my way further down the alley she had run into to escape my latest pursuer. Another werewolf, by the feel and smell of him. And a nasty, mangy one at that.

  
A scuffle and the sound of a body hitting the pavement drew her attention to the end of the alley. A tall, blond haired man in a dirty coat was standing over the body of a bald-headed man. There was a gaping hole in the dead man’s chest. My eyes drifted up to see the blond man clutching his bloody fist and staring at it in deep contemplation.  
she must have made a gasp or some other sound, for his eyes suddenly turned upward and pierced my own. My heart froze, for she could see his true form what was once pure became mangled and scar but when she look closely a small amount of beauty crept through. The one who cast Adam and her out of the garden Lucifer He smelled like something sweet that partially hid a darker, more nasty smell. It was like the scent of a demon, but older and far more powerful.  
Eve turned to run.  
Lucifer was standing right in front of me.  
He gripped me by the shoulders, pulled me closer to his overpowering scent. he became dimly aware of his bloody hand smearing gore all over my white jacket. His body felt cool against mine, the brush of his chest against my nipples making me yelp in both pain and pleasure.  
“Eve so it seems Dad made you out of the first, not just man,” he whispers in my ear.she was certain he had already decided to kill her and was just having fun, like a cat batting around a mouse.  
“I  can kill you just by wishing it. Don’t screw with me,”Eve growled, trying to escape from the firm grip he had on her.  
“You know, I think you could or at least send me away. I almost thought you were pop for a minute. But you feel so different from him. So much… softer.” He leaned down, our lips almost brushing. Electricity raced down her body

Eve turned away from him, suddenly catching sight of the many werewolves sneaking up behind us, claws outstretched and teeth bared.  
TLucifer flung Eve away from him and turned to face the werewolves in one graceful, fluid motion, Snapping his fingers and the werewolves explode. “Easy there, cowboys, the lady’s already spoken for. I’m afraid you’ll have to sit this one out.”  
Eve's eyes went wide at the power coming from him which was so near her own which told her she can't wish him away or dead the man turned to grin Eve behind him. But she was gone.

she'd laid in bed that night thinking of Lucifer who had both threatened me and saved me from the advances of the wolf. Something about him stirred something deep inside of her that she had never felt before. she wanted to both cry and scream with joy upon feeling it rush through me. It was like being lost in the dark for eons and then someone turns on the light. she ran her hands over her own flesh beneath the covers, unable to stop herself from imagining him on top of her. His mouth pressed against mine as he thrust us both to completion.  
“Got quite an imagination there, kitten.”  
Eve sat up in a flash, hand reaching out to turn on the bedside lamp. Lucifer was standing just a few feet away in front of the balcony doors. she knew they were locked. Just as she knew that wasn’t how he had gained entrance.  
“Go away! I don’t want you here.”  
He laughed, a deep, sexy sort of sound. He gestured around him. “And yet here I am. At your service, my lady.”  
He bowed.  
“I don’t want anything from the likes of you.”Eve gathered her strength about herself, trying to conjure the power it would take to expel one such as he, but she found that all her energy was being used up not dropping to my knees to taste his cock.  
“Is that what you were thinking when you were making yourself come?”  
He came closer to the bed, the light casting harsh shadows upon his vessel's handsome face “You know, pop told me all about the change. Happens to all of them. That’s why they run off and make their own little worlds. you must not of learn who you are  You don’t understand yet. But you will.”  
her hands cupped my breasts beneath the covers, the white fluid quickly gushing past my fingers and soaking the fabric covering me. “How do I make it stop?” she stared up at him, my eyes pleading. “If you know what I am, you must know how to fix me.”  
He sat down upon the bed beside me, a hand reaching out to tuck a stray lock of dark hair behind my ear. I was sure he could feel me shudder beneath his touch. He smiled a secretive, mischievous little smile that made my pussy even wetter than it already was.  
Lucifer says '' let me goes you absorb part of supernatural death and gain power ''  
Eve '' yes what am I ''  
Lucifer '' Smiles you were made from the same thing gain was you once upon of time were love''  
Eve '' is that why I have been searching because I am love  ''  
Lucifer '' for your true mate yes ''  
 she reached up and touched his face, trailing my fingers along his scruff.

EVE POV

 I could tell he was fighting the urge to pull away from me. He closed his eyes, letting me explore his face and jaw. I stroked his hair, loving the way it felt beneath my fingertips. He groaned softly when I used my nails to gently dig into his scalp. So he liked his hair pulled. I filed that away for later.  
As I explored him, I became aware of a light emanating from his throat. I had thought I had only imagined it before, or that it had been some sort of trick of the light. But up close, in the darkened room, I could see that there was a ghostly blue light furling and unfurling itself inside his throat. I didn’t need for him to tell me that the light inside of him was dying. I could feel its torment calling out for me to rescue it. He was sick, almost human even. And the realization made me pull back from him, alarmed.  
His eyes gazed at me in the darkness, filled with hurt and horror at the idea that I might be rejecting him when salvation had been so close. But I only held him tighter, letting the blanket fall off my body as I gathered him to my chest. I felt the wetness of his tears upon my skin, mingling with the white fluid beneath his face. I wondered how long he had held those tears inside of him. How much he had wanted to be held and comforted. To be treated as someone worthy of love.  
I drifted off for a little while, lost somewhere in the land between waking and dreaming when I became aware of a gentle tugging at my breast. A slight twinge of pain, followed by a rush of pleasure and a feeling of intense relief. I moaned and arched my back a little, surprised when the weight came down on top of me. Cool skin pressed against my own. And I felt a long, dripping cock pressed against my belly.  
I opened my eyes. Lucifer was suckling at my breasts, his other hand reaching over to lightly pinch my other engorged nipple. A stream of fluid came out, which he licked up with a forked tongue. His eyes were glowing red orbs now, I could feel that his power had grown considerably since he had been drinking my essence. Even surpassing the power his father had originally given him in fact it grew beyond that of a hand. For a moment, I wondered if something like this had been among his first memories, laying in his creator’s arms and hungrily drinking from the infinite.  
My hands roamed over his powerful back, taking in the feel and scent of him. The dark, sinister smell from the alley was gone, replaced with a sweet aroma, not unlike that of a garden in full bloom. Through my half closed eyes, I could make out the six astral pairs of huge Burned wings that were once when calm Pure white wings but after the fall hints of black and red coming off his back feeling for the first time the Wings healing and straight but the black and red becoming brighter and darker at the same time then  more wings grew in instantly so many times that the wings combine to form twenty all connected  He flapped them gently as he bucked against me, his cock rubbing in between the mess of slick between my legs.  
“Mother, may I,” he asked with a grin.  
I let out a snort.  
“Does that ever work on the ladies?”  
He silenced me with a deep, passionate kiss, letting his cock plunge into my quivering depths. My cry was swallowed by his open mouth. He paused for a moment, letting me get used to the feel and size of him. Then he began to move, slow, steady thrusts at first before losing all control of himself and hammering me into the bed. I wrenched my lips from his and threw back my head, screaming into the darkness.  
I reached a frenzied peak as he crushed my cervix with his cock, my legs wrapping tightly around his waist, urging him to go deeper and harder. The orgasm had created a hunger inside of me the likes of which I had ever known. I wanted to devour the angelic creature on top of me. Wanted to open up his mortal form and drink in the energy that coiled inside him. To become one. I recoiled from the thought in horror. Yet I knew that it was as much a part of my nature as my ability to make wishes come true. Gods ate Gods. It was just the way of things.  
I held his head against me to encourage him to drink again and was rewarded with the rush of relief as his belly quickly filled with my power. His thrusts slowed down as he languidly fucked and suckled me. His red eyes never left my own. I loved how he trembled in my arms, both a conqueror and at the same time a more weak, vulnerable creature than myself. Beautiful but breakable, like a glass rose in the palm of my hands, to be cherished or broken as I saw fit.  
I chose to cherish him.  
My nails dug into his skin as I felt more waves of ecstasy rush over me. The angel quickened his pace, his wings beating harder above us. I moved my hands to his wings, grasping that tender spot where wing met flesh. I rubbed little circles with my fingers, instantly rewarded when my lover closed his eyes and let off a deep groan.  
“That’s it. Come for me. Let yourself go,” I said to him, rubbing on the spot I knew somehow would drive him over the edge. I didn’t question how I knew. It occurred to me that I knew everything about how he had been made. And even that I knew how to make more like him but I knew most of all he is my mate  
“You’ll stay,” he said, staring down at me. The red in his eyes burned brighter than ever, two twin flames made from both pure light and Dark as if they were the two sides of the same coin the light and dark filling up my vision until they were all that remained   
“I’ll stay. I promise my mate .”  
He laid his head upon my chest, his body bucking wildly as he gave himself over to the powerful orgasm that had been begging for release since he had first seen me in the alley. His cool spurts filled me up, but I also felt rather than saw the blue light trickle down from his throat and make its way down to between my legs. I cried out, arching my back against him as I felt his essence fucking me, slowly filling up my freshly fucked pussy and stretching my womb. The angel instinctively held me down, pressing his neck firmly across my own as his energy snaked its way down both of my Fallopian tubes, seeking out the fertile eggs inside of me.  
The room was suddenly enveloped in bright, blinding light. I tried to close my eyes, but there was nothing I could do to escape from its intensity. I was staring into the sun. Then I was flying into it. Burning up inside its depths. I was ashes. Everything I had ever known and love no longer existed. There was only this pristine, all-consuming light. And I wanted to lay inside of it forever.  
I awakened sometime later to find the angel still on top of me. But this time we were not alone. I could feel them inside of me. They were not flesh and blood. They were endless souls waiting to be born. Worlds and stars and universes. The weight of them was crushing to me. They were crying out inside of me to be born. To live, to experience joy, sorrow, to grow old and die. And I wanted so much to give it to them. To give them everything.  
I felt a familiar tugging at my breasts and I pulled the angel close. I knew his name by now. He had told me everything about himself when we had laid together in the light.  
“They will be perfect,” he tells me, reaching up to nuzzle my neck. “I can feel them inside of you my love. So pure. I feel so proud.” I felt something inside me bonding  with him  
I stand '' My mate  
Lucifer smiles happiness filling him '' my mate  
Eve ''My equal  
Lucifer '' My equal  
Eve'' I give you all that I am  
Lucifer I give you all that I am  
Eve ''we are one  
Lucifer we are one  
Eve and Lucifer both explode with pure Light as they intertwined and there memories and power are shared  
Lucifer stands glowing eyes going Red to Bright Red and gold his wings becoming white and gold than disappearing and transforming him and turning him into a being of Light and energy '' I am no longer Lucifer I am Hayel divine mate of love and He who makes lights up the universe  ''  
The Light disappears  
Eve, ''so you are Still the morningstar but stronger and Brighter ''  
Hayel '' Yes he says in amusement  
Eve ''you are still Lucifer  
Hayel '' in a sense ''  
Eve '' well than come my Mate  
Hayel '' we have a war to prepare for  
Eve and Lucifer Shine bright and flapping sound as they both disappears

  
The Winchesters pull up to see the brightest light ever than disappears  
Dean '' what the hell ''  
Castiel '' Dad ''  
Sam Chuck here  
Team free will runs to the door  
Castiel opens the door with his blade out  
Castiel gasp  
Dean ''What ''  
Castiel '' She found her mate ''


	2. Hail to the new king and Queen

Lucifer and Eve Appearing at the portal of heaven waiting  
three angels appear  
LUCIFER  
I know we’ve had our problems in the past, little family squabbles, minor little disagreements, ya know, kids being kids kind of stuff, but right now you need me.  
ANGEL 1  
Kill him.  
Lucifer  
if you said that a day ago I would be weak enough  
Angel 2  
Liar  
Lucifer explodes in light blanketing The area allowing the angels to feel his power  
Angel 3 gulps  
Lucifer  
Now what was that about lying  
LUCIFER  
Look, number 2, I happen to know heaven is in short supply of angels. Alright, let’s face it. After Pop took a powder, your only strength, your only defense, was in numbers. Yeah? And now with the Prince of Hell physically running... hell, if the dark side makes a move, y’all are screwed. You need more you. With Dad gone and everything, I mean, who’s still up for birthing angels? Yo! Yo!  
ANGEL 1  
You can’t.

Eve

He can, Duma.  
ANGEL 1(DUMA)  
Who are you to speak to me?  
Eve smirks then allows her power out  
Angel  
Father  
Eve Snorts  
No, I am Love  
The angels' eyes snap at the realization of what that means  
Lucifer  
Look I was there when you were created meaning I know saw how the old man did it. we can make angels hell we can make Archangels if  
ANGEL 1  
Enough games, Lucifer.  
LUCIFER  
If for my incredible act of generosity you name me the undisputed and unquestioned King of Heaven and Eve the Queen (laughter from other angels) Yeah funny. Oh, come on!! Let’s face it. You don’t want to run the place. Angels were raised to follow not lead don't give me the stink eye it wasn't my idea the point is you need me and the icing on the cake how would you like your wings back.

Angels 2  
And we are supposed to believe that you can  
Lucifer  
No smart that you need prove how about I start with you and then heal the rest after you us the king and queen

Angel 2  
( Yeah he is lying) Go head she taunted

Lucifer flicks his wrist and light hits angel 2

The other angels watch as angel 2 wings heal

Angel 1 and 2  
We have a deal

Lucifer  
Great let's get started

 

Dean looks at Cas  
''who found a mate ''

 

Castiel  
'' well you people call her the mother of god ''

Sam  
'' wait god has a mother ''

Castiel  
'' yes ''

Dean  
'' And the Light ''

Castiel  
'' That was the sign that she found a mate ''

Sam  
'' You mean Lucifer is God's mother mate ''

Castiel  
'' Yes ''

Dean  
'' Well what do we do ''  
Castiel  
''Nothing ''  
Dean  
'' nothing ''  
Castiel  
'' Dean she is the Divine being like God or the Darkness and older probably more powerful than both ''

Sam  
'' what if we separated them ''

Castiel  
'' It wouldn't matter ''

Dean  
'' Why not''  
Castiel  
'' when She accepts her mate they share everything  
Dean  
'' what ''  
Sam  
'' Lucifer has her power ''  
Dean  
'' Hell what can be done ''  
Castiel  
'' Work for him and hope he allows the human race to survive ''  
Sam  
'' No ''  
Castiel  
'' No one will go against Sam ''  
Dean  
'' God and Amara ''  
Castiel  
'' Will serve their mother willingly ''  
Sam sits down  
'' He won ''  
Castiel  
'' I am afraid so ''  
Dean  
'' What now ''  
Castiel  
'' Lucifer isn't an archangel anymore so ''  
Sam  
'' his grace wouldn't work anyway ''  
Dean  
'' No there must be Jack ''  
Castiel  
'' What about Jack he is t...you think Lucifer will be able or willing to open a door ''

Sam  
'' Michael Hurt him he will want revenge ''  
Dean  
'' We just convince him to help us get Mom and Jack out great ''  
Castiel  
'' Oh crap ''  
Sam  
'' What ''  
Castiel  
'' Dimensions ''  
Dean  
'' what about Dimensions  
Castiel  
'' We just became a threat against them all ''

Sam  
'' what ''  
Dean  
'' You mean The other dimensions will fight against us  
Castiel  
'' yes or no it's their choice some will stay out others will ally but thanks to this we are at war ''

Sam  
'' So Michael is just the tip of the iceberg Great ''  
Dean  
'' So they have their own version of them

Castiel  
'' Some will others will have gods, not one ''

Sam  
'' Wait in there world gods will actually gods, not pagans ''  
Dean  
''Damn I Need a drink so drunk first plan later great ''

INT: Throne room of heaven. Lucifer sitting on the throne, Eve sitting in the throne next to him the angels gather around kneeling  
LUCIFER (eyes turning red)  
Hail to the king, and Queen Baby  
INT: Needham Asylum  
KETCH  
Missed him by seconds. Rest assured, Lucifer will be found.  
ASMODEUS  
And killed. Before he causes any more problems. Or those idiot Winchesters use him to open up a gate to Michael land. Another stick up his ass archangel is the last thing I need.  
KETCH  
Yes, well Lucifer is getting stronger, and as good as I am, and I am very good, I don’t think even I can beat the devil at full power.  
ASMODEUS  
About that... you recall the important errand I had mentioned? Word had got back to me that a certain artifact I thought had been lost forever, resurfaced. And now it’s mine. (opens case to show a blade) Beautiful, isn’t it?  
KETCH  
Oh yes.  
ASMODEUS  
The only known weapon capable of destroying an archangel, the archangel blade.  
KETCH  
You’ll forgive me, but my reading of the lore suggests that the blade is only effective if wielded by an archangel.  
ASMODEUS  
Really? Thanks for the news flash. (window in a cell opens) Allow me to make an introduction. Mr. Ketch, meet the archangel, Gabriel.


	3. chapter 3

Eve  
'' My love it will take too long to do it that way ''  
Heyel  
'' Than what ''  
Eve  
''Time stop ''  
A Miniature Light erupts from her and time stops  
Heyel nodding  
'' Good plan  
Heaven  
Heyel ( Formerly Lucifer )  
'' Okay time to fix Heaven

Heyel  
'' Okay heaven I am thinking that just because we rule we shouldn't do everything ourselves ''  
Eve  
'' So we delegate so of our authority to others''  
Heyel  
'' Hey you know with what we did there will be war ''  
Eve nodding  
'' so you suggest creating a council that we rule but the council has some power to rule and prepare heaven and hell''  
Heyel  
'' Yeah this is great that you can read my mind ''  
Heyel  
'' Well this is easy to do to set up all we need to do is send power two the two realms and then bring back the angels and demons ''  
Eve  
'' Balance ''  
Heyel  
'' Easy to deal with while it brings back every monster and pagan that has every die what if we were to give Pagans back there godhoods''  
Eve  
'' So they will be what they once were and since we planning that let us change things for monsters and alphas ''  
Heyel  
'' Oh you like the show the Original make the alphas of the race into a real family and change them ''  
Eve  
'' I was thinking ''  
Heyel  
'' How about you deal with Monsters and pagans I'll deal with Heaven and hell ''  
Eve smirks  
'' Meet you here in A moment  
Heyel smirking nods heads to a place outside of time and space  does everything that they want in what would take millions of years he just change Angels and demons immensely They need vessels but they can take the dead and have new powers domains and so many new things Also a human controls what their heaven is they can gain new memories plus bringing back those that died but placing a few in Michael world because he can feel his son is in that one so he sent two of his princes of hell to aid him as well as millions of demons although not all of them deserve to go over so he brought some over to hell upgrading a few degrade others as well as giving power to new creatures while in hell he discovered Gabriel  
so after healing him of everything and healing his mind, he gave him a little more power and two new ability  
Heyel leaving the plane smirking at the changes but upset with what he saw in hell disappears to take can of it

  
INT: Needham Asylum

Ketch and Asmodeus smirks

Suddenly Gabriel's head snaps up and the chains burn off

Ketch And Asmodeus jump back  
Asmodeus: Gabriel! What are you doin', son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you!  
Gabriel's eyes glow white and his wounds heal. He is young again.  
 You're too weak!  
The light glows around Gabriel and we see his wings in silhouette on the bunker wall.  Asmodeus is angry but also scared because another wing appears

Gabriel destroyed the cell door

Asmodeus throws a ball of angel grace in the direction of Gabriel. Gabriel swats it aside and stands tall.  
GABRIEL: Not anymore. Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit.  
Gabriel gestures towards Asmodeus and suddenly he is on fire, screaming as he disintegrates.

Ketch hands wide  
Gabriel's eyes flash he feels a power rise up

'' Arthur Ketch former British men of letters servant of Hell I The archangel of judgment Have to judge you worthy of damnation for the rest of eternity you shall serve the king of hell ''  
Arthur gasps as bonds appear on him then disappears but he can feel they still there

Gabriel shaking pausing frowns  
'' Woah how ''

Heyel  
'' Nicely done brother ''  
Gabriel looks up  
'' Lu .. Heyel no How your back ''  
Gabriel runs and hugs Heyel  
Heyel  
'' one of my names is Lucifer so I decide to be Heyel Lucifer morningstar Samael ''  
Gabriel smiling  
'' As you wish ''  
suddenly he felt it  
'' Your her ''  
Heyel nods  
Gabriel  
'' is that how I could ''  
Heyel smirks nodding  
Gabriel hardened  
'' Brother I need ''  
Heyel  
'' Revenge but you should know that we plan on making pagans what they once were ''  
Gabriel  
'' Brother ''  
Heyel  
'' Unless you are willing to become Loki and serve as Loki and Gabriel ''  
Gabriel nods  
Heyel puts his hand on Gabriel which made Gabriel a god then it let him learn everything that has happened since he was captured ''  
Heyel  
'' how that ''  
Gabriel smirking  
Heyel  
'' I know you love my vessel go have his aid ''  
Gabriel  
'' Mary your son I should ''  
Heyel  
''You're the messager with the upgrades to heaven you can do it anywhere so how about you lead Earth's angels ''  
Gabriel eyebrow raise  
'' really ''  
Heyel nods  
'' You know that your trickster and Judgement nature would best on earth so how about you use  
it on earth ''  
Gabriel  
'' Same could be said of you because of your Punishment ''  
Heyel  
'' That is lucifer side of me I'll do something ''  
Gabriel  
'' Cop ''  
Heyel frowning  
'' You mean like the show ''  
Gabriel shrugs  
'' What if you made it so that you can make yourself the Cop ''  
Heyel  
'' I'll think on it ''  
Gabriel nods  
Heyel  
'' I'll go after our brother you help your human ''  
Gabriel Grabbing Arthur disappears after feeling be should be there  
INTERIOR – MOL BUNKER]  
Sam, Castiel, and Dean sitting drinking

Gabriel  
'' Well this is a sad affair ''  
Causing Sam and Dean to spin to there feet  
Cas swallows ''  
Gabriel  
'' Sup I ''  
Gabriel doubles up his eyes glowing

 


	4. Hayel plans

Gabriel doubles over when he's straight again his eyes were glowing

Dean and Sam who had gotten up to help pauses  
Castiel gulps  
Dean  
'' What the hell ''  
Sam shaking his head  
'' I d..''  
Gabriel  
'' The Winchesters and The fallen Castiel I the archangel of Judgement  
Castiel gasping  
By the will of god Declare you three Worthy of judgment ''  
Sam gasps  
Dean worried  
'' Sam ''  
Castiel breathing deeply  
'' Shut up ''  
Gabriel  
'' By the will of God I declare you Castiel Banish from Heaven and its power forever and Banish from hell you shall forever walk the earth Damned to serve earth's interest for eternity  you are No longer an angel of the lord you are an angel of the earth ''  
Castiel falling to his knees screams as pain rockets through him  
Sam and Dean unable to move fearful at the proceedings 

Gabriel  
'' By the will of God Samuel Winchester is guilty of  breaking God's law ''  
Sam gasps then scream as on his arm a mark is burned onto him ( The Mark A-Sun with Fire spreading around it )  
Dean shaking  
Gabriel  
'' As Punishment, you shall bear that mark and forever serve God's favorite son ''  
Sam with tears in his eyes shakes more  
Gabriel  
'' As your bound to the darkness, he is limited in punishment but has found one '' Pause for dramatic effect '' The mark is returned to you and you are deaged Four years ''

Dean screams as his bones and skin is literally Burned away and new bones and Skin and cells our form  
Dean passing after the process as does Sam

Gabriel coughing  
'' No No Father why ''  
Castiel gasping spitting up blood  
'' Brother I know it wasn't you who did the judgment I'll explain but where have  you been ''  
Gabriel  
'' Asmodeus capture me with the help of Loki and his children ''  
Castiel gasp  
'' Sorry Br... ''  
Gabriel sighs  
'' We aren't anymore Tell them when calm that I need their aid and although I can't fix it I can give them control of their marks  I'll be in the central city Chicago  ''  
Castiel nods then cough more and passes out

exterior, an alley behind a liquor store in Central City, Colorado. A man staggers along finishing a bottle of liquor when strange music begins playing. He stops and looks around for the source]  
GABRIEL: Fenrir Odensbane! [Gabriel steps out from behind a dumpster and plays the tune again on a kazoo]  
FENRIR: Gabriel. I assume you're not here to apologize. [he tosses his bottle away and they face off]  
GABRIEL: Ya think?  
[Gabriel opens his coat to reveal a wooden sword, and Fenrir’s face flashes with a glowing yellow wolf face and snarls]  
GABRIEL: I vowed to do this honorably. No gimmicks. No tricks. Just mano… a-mano.  
[Gabriel swings the sword around and Fenrir’s hands extend into claws as funky music plays and they prepare to fight]  
GABRIEL: Here, boy.  
Fenrir growls  
Gabriel smriks suddenly then waves his hand  
Fenrir dropping his Blade screams as his blood boils and he Liquidfieds coughing out  
'' You said no tricks ''  
Fenrir dies  
Gabriel smirking  
'' Mano a Mano Only I am an archangel at full power you are a worthless piece of shit ''  
Gabriel disappearing and appears in a room

 

Hell  
After Hayel stops time to fix it up then restarts it after fixing and changing everything and promote those deserving sighs then with the new throne room inside of his castle walks up to the stairs and sits in his throne

  
Drexel and Mr. Harrison and Ms. Bela new Princes and Princess of hell now called Dukes  
Which is Now Drexel, Harrison, Bela, Ruby, Lillith, Alastair, Dagon , Ramiel, BARTHAMUS walks into the throne room and kneels  
Hayel thinking Now I must play Lucifer  
Hayel sighs open his eyes and lets his power out  
'' Rise, my Dukes, ''  
The dukes stand  
Hayel  
'' I your king have divided realms to each of you but now I give each of you a title Barthmus I name you the king of the crossroads ''  
Barthmus smiles  
Hayel  
'' Lilith You will be the Succubus the Demon of lust and Queen of Edom and the boss of Barthmus ''  
Lilith smiles  
Hayel  
'' Dagon You are the commander of hell's forces ''  
Dagon smiles sinisterly  
Hayel  
'' Drexel you are hell's Court ruler for souls you decide which realm a soul goes ''  
Drexel nods stunned  
Hayel  
'' Harrison you betray me ''  
Harrison shakes  
Hayel  
'' You are the Keeper of hell ''  
Harrison shakes knowing he has no power unlike the rest  
Hayel  
'' Ramiel you are the knowledge and Weapons keeper and maker ''  
Ramiel eyes alight nods

Hayel  
'' Bela you are hells Artifact keeper ''  
Bela nodding thinking of her plans  
Hayel  
'' Ruby My most loyal I name you my mistress of hell and give you the hells magic and charge you to train those to use that power ''  
Ruby smiles eyes nodding  
Hayel nodding sends a message out Eve telling her knowing that They need Mistress because their power will cause them to have many wives  
Hayel  
'' Go Start on your realm with hell way it is I have already told the other demons there jobs and duties ''  
The dukes nod and disappear to do there duty  
Hayel laughing and brightens the room and snaps fixing the rooms the way he wants them then smirks and returns to heaven

 

Apocalypse World  
Crowley wakes up  
'' Bollocks ''  
Standing around him Millions of demons  
Arazel walks through

'' So you betray the king hope you know that will cost you ''  
Crowley gulps  
Arazel  
'' My torturers as much they want to Lucifer has already decided your punishment ''  
Crowley gulping  
'' what ''  
Arazel laughs and waves his hand  
Crowley burns and He screams as his Demonic soul is Healed and He becomes human but with the  powers of a demon and A version of the mark except it forces the body to kill by taking over but makes him feel the pain of the innocents forever

Arazel laughing  
'' I was wrong this is way better ''  
Laughter comes from the demons  
Arazel  
'' Move Lucifer's son is waiting for us ''  
A demon puts cuffs on Crowley  
Then The demons snaps and the cuffs melt  
Crowley frowns  
Arazel smirks  
'' Heel boy ''  
Crowley insulted  
'' What ''  
Crowley suddenly falls to his knees  
Arazel with his fingers make jumping jack motion  
Crowley eyes wide understanding as he does jumping jacks  
whispers  
'' No ''  
Arazel smiling  
'' Yeah this is way better ''  
Crowley being  moved  towards Dover  
Arazel smiling and Singing a song

'' Ding Ding And the Betrayer is played with ''

 


End file.
